


Come Dance, Chérie!

by Soak



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Drunken Flirting, Elliott is done with the thirsting, F/F, Fluff, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soak/pseuds/Soak
Summary: The squad's been on a roll. It's planning night at Natalie's place this week, and nobody but Renee is interested in poring over maps. She should really take a break.—or—Wraith discovers soft-spoken french makes her weak
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Come Dance, Chérie!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what happened here
> 
> never planned on it getting this spicy either but like... story's done when story's done. 
> 
> Tell me if my french sucks

"Renee! Renee!" Feet stomped on the tile floor. "Come dance, _chérie_!"

The woman in question sighed. The whole scenario was not her choosing—fairy lights warm along the ceiling, admittedly-catchy pop music in the background, and nobody else bothering to look over maps with her.

Elliott was lying on the couch before her, across from the coffee table. He was flicking through his phone, often stopping to make a face and snap a pic. Occasionally he'd laugh or make a comment to nobody in particular, his words slurred. His stack of folders and papers were untouched.

Natalie had at least tried. She had sat beside her for an hour or two, until Elliott got bored and offered to make drinks for everyone—for group morale, was his excuse. The engineer didn't understand how strong a long island ice tea could be. She had started a second against Renee's advice.

Renee put the maps down and looked over.

Now Natalie was alone in her own kitchen, doing some goofy dance to french pop. Her arms were flailing about, het feet heavy, her body bobbing in every which direction. At least she was having fun, Renee supposed.

"Please, Renee! _Tu devrais, c'est amusante!"_ English and French always flowed interchangeably after her first drink. _  
_

"I'm good, Nat." She pulled deeply from her appletini. It was going to be a long night. "We should get back to it."

"Come onnn." Elliott didn't bother to look away from the screen. "We've won two matches in a row, cut us some slack."

"Slack will make us sloppy. Last week's results mean nothing."

Elliott waved her away like a child. "Yeah yeah, well… dancy pants over there did all the work last week." He finally tore his eyes from his phone, shooting finger guns at Natalie. "Twelve cold ones! What a monster."

Natalie laughed. "A monster? What do you mean?"

"What- what do I mean?! You've bagged more points than _anyone_ for the past month. That is some dangerous stuff." He stopped to take a sip from his drink, though he kept pointing at her. "Plus- well, I've already told you—whatever new gym routine you're doing is making me jealous. Gun show."

"Oh?" The shock on her face bloomed into a pleased smile. She slowed in her dance to flex her arms a little. " _M erci, monsieur Witt!"_

Renee rolled her eyes. It was _definitely_ _not_ an excuse to stop staring, to stop noticing how toned she'd been getting lately. Her cropped tank-top wasn't helping. "So what if Nat's doing well?"

"Simple math, miss doom-and-gloom. Last week she had twelve, I had three, and you had…" He looked at her, waiting with a grin and eyebrows raised. She'd sooner give him a fist. "That's right, zero. Make those cute little portals all you like, but results matter."

Natalie gasped, though her eyes still sparkled, warm and tipsy. "Elliott! Do not be so mean to Renee!"

Renee cracked a grin. "See-"

"It is not her fault—maybe she is jealous too?" Natalie flexed some more, the taut lines in her arms and shoulders showing off wonderfully in the light. "Come dance, _chérie_! It is good exercise." More definition peeked through on her abs, from under her tank-top that fluttered about. Then there was the whole _original_ problem for Renee, the glutes and legs that had only gotten more distracting with each workout.

She kept dancing, moving her body in ways that made Renee's mouth dry up. She must've had too much to drink—the room was growing far too warm. And yet she couldn't drag her gaze away.

Natalie pirouetted, a toned arm out wide, clumsy and giggling; still, she did it while looking back at Renee. Butterflies. "That is how you do it, right?" Her eyes shifted, actually meeting the scout's.

If not her before, then-

"Yeah, perrrfect."

Renee whirled around, picking her jaw up. Elliott was on the couch with the biggest shit-eating grin, his phone was held out in front of him. He glanced up at her, then began furiously tapping away on the screen.

"Elliott!" She rose up, scrambling around the table.

"It's not-"

"Delete it!"

He tried hiding the phone away. "Delete what?"

Renee launched herself onto the couch, desperately grappling for his device. A knee went into his gut. Their heads bashed together. She hissed through gritted teeth: "I will kill you-"

"Big words after our last match!" His free hand kept her at bay.

"Why you-" She kept fighting, trying to grab and snap for that damnable black rectangle. Whatever he was doing couldn't be good.

" _Que se passe-t-il?_ "

Elliott laughed manically, fending off her blows and being as difficult as possible. "Chill, it's just a meme!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

She grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Wanna lose this?" One of her hands found her kunai.

Elliott froze.

"Hand it over."

He groaned. With a roll of his eyes, he relaxed and gave his phone up. "It _would_ be a meme, anyway."

Renee stood back up, peering down at the screen. It was a video, constantly zooming and panning between her own drooling face and Natalie's dancing. A string of obscene emojis surrounded "WeDNESDAY NIGHt!!" in the text bar.

She noted that its only recipients were Ajay and Octavio, but still—this could never see the light of day. With a few taps, it was gone forever. She tossed it back. "You ass."

Natalie came up beside them. "What happened?"

"Someone's wound up a little too tight." Elliott settled back into the couch and finished his mojito. "We play a dangerous game for a living! Come on Renee, we deserve to blow off steam every now and again."

With a long exhale, she sat back with her maps, happy to hide her red face among the binders. "We do—earlier in the week. Right now we need to focus."

"You look distressed, Renee." Natalie sat down beside her, one arm on the table, propping her head up. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she blurted, not giving their trickster a chance to butt in. God, even now, Nat's arms looked nice.

"Would you both just-" Elliott let out an exasperated chuckle, like he was at his wit's end. Sucking a breath in, he got up from the couch, patting his clothes down. "You know what, I think it's getting late for me."

" _Non_! Don't go!" Natalie frowned, trying to convince him otherwise with a pout.

He shrugged, gathering his things. "Got things to do, people to see—you know how it goes. You two can handle things from here, right?"

Renee cleared her throat. His smug, knowing tone raised several red flags. "We're a squad of three."

Elliot spun around, light on his feet, and made for the exit. He waved her off again. "Nah, I'd just get in the way. Don't worry about me, kids-"

"I'm older than you."

"Touchy tonight, hmm? You really should find a way to unwind." He pulled the door open. A terrible grin rose on his face. "Just do us _all_ a favor and dance with the girl already, would you?"

Before Renee could get in another jab, he left.

She wished she could've fled with him as well. Left in the silence, Natalie shifted her gaze over to her. She tilted her head. " _Is_ _there_ something wrong, Renee? You have been making strange faces all night."

Renee buried her face in her plans. She couldn't bring herself to look back. "It's fine. I've been… stressed a lot lately, but I'll be okay."

The air conditioner hummed in the background as the music changed songs. It was unbearably quiet—Renee could her them both breathing. She tried to ignore the fiery sensation in her face, to concentrate on the outlines of King's Canyon and draw up a new drop location. Her appletini met her lips.

"Renee. You need to have a break." Natalie's tone was firmer, more in-control than before. "Come dance for a while, _chérie_."

The scout choked on her drink. Coughing and sputtering, she tried in vain to come up with a response. Anxiety rippled through her chest—tapping her toes to the beat was her usual limit. If there were ever a time to break that, though, the current moment made a strong case.

"Uh… I'm not very good at dancing. Are you sure?"

" _Oui_." Strong hands gripped her, helping Renee stand upright. Down went her maps in a flutter of paper, Natalie leading her away by the arm. Things were moving at breakneck speed—no time to react or think. They were in the kitchen before she knew it. "It will be good for you."

"I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"That is okay!" The engineer's cheeriness was back in full force. "Do you want me to teach you one?"

Renee stood a few feet away, arms crossed, wary of growing too close. She had never felt more clumsy and awkward in her own skin—and the dancing hadn't even started yet. "Sure, I guess."

"Don't be nervous. It will be fun, I promise!"

"I don't know—I've never really danced much, even on my own."

"Oh?" Natalie's shock faded quickly, giving way to a flighty grin. "We... we can do one together, if it makes you feel better."

Renee coughed. The room felt tinier by the second. She was positive Elliott would pop out any moment, that this was all some big prank. "Well, uh… s- sure."

"Okay… Something easy then? Ah, _parfaite_! I know just what to try." Natalie pulled out her own phone. She tapped it a few times. The music shifted; the new tune slow and jazzy.

"All right." The thumping in her chest nearly drowned out her own voice.

The frenchwoman closed the distance. She grabbed at her wrists, tugging them gently to come undone. One hand found Renee's, the other on her hip. "We start like this," she began with a smile, her voice hushed and soft.

Renee's breath was in stuck her throat. She felt like she was made of plywood, stiff and bulky. Putting a hand along Natalie's side was a struggle.

"You have to come closer, _chérie."_

"Uh…"

"Yes, just like that. I'll lead you through the steps. Watch." They both stared down at their feet, faces close. "One, two, and together. Three, four—together. One, two- see, there you go." She brought them to a stop after a few cycles. "Easy, no?"

Renee kept looking towards the floor. "I guess."

"Good," a hint of nerves pulled at Natalie's tone, "now to the music. Ready?"

Not at all. "S- sure."

Natalie hummed the beat, keeping time for both of them. Then, with a light push, she set them off. Luckily, Renee found the short movements easy—she always prided herself on her dexterity. Autopilot took over for her feet after a few moments.

"Renee…"

"What?"

"Pick your head up, _s'il te plait_. I… ah…" Natalie adjusted the hand on Renee's hip. An anxious giggle. " _J'aime te regarder_."

"You know I can't speak French." Still, she turned her gaze back up—the foreign tone itself weakened her resolve. "No fair."

"Yes, well…. _Tu es très_ _mignonne quand tu es agacé._ " Natalie grinned back, her cheeks flushed under the warm light.

Renee sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on, but the change in body language was starting to make her nervous. Goosebumps were rising on the back of her neck. "Nat…"

"S- sorry. Forget I said anything."

She let it go with a stiff nod. Prying could open up things she might not be ready for. Round and round they went, both trying to hold each other's gaze. "So... how long do we do this for?"

Natalie frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"Oh, it's..." Renee paused. A new layer of guilt wasn't helping her psyche—but she tried her best to think carefully. "It's nice. Really, it is. I just feel like, I don't know... I'm a terrible person to dance with. This seems a lot less fun than what you were doing before."

Thankfully, Natalie seemed to believe her. Her expression rebounded, brightening. Shades of red in her skin persisted. "I do not mind. Maybe... _je veux juste être proche de toi_."

Renee pressed her lips into a frustrated line. She had been the one opening up—tipsy or not, getting responses in a foreign tongue was only making her on-edge. Chills were clawing at her gut. She had to put an end to this. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Nat."

"I- it was nothing, I swear!"

Renee stared, unimpressed, waiting for a response. They circled quietly for a few heartbeats.

Natalie sighed, rolling her eyes. Her mouth hung open in a half-smile, trying and failing to find the right words in English. "It is..." she shrugged, growing sheepish. "It is nice to be... with you. Near you."

"O- oh?" Renee stumbled on her own feet. She leaned into her partner for support, growing closer. "It's uh... yeah. That's nice for me, too," she finished with a mumble. Her eyes darted away, drawn instead to her shoulders, to the toned arms around her.

"Renee... you are making that strange face again." Natalie tracked her gaze; then a little gasp. Realization clicked into place with a smirk.

"W- wait, Nat-"

"It's okay. I do not mind." The engineer's expression became more confident by the second. Her hand on Renee's hip snaked around to the small of her back, pulling them both together. "Better?"

Renee inhaled sharply. Thoughts were hard to come by. She was on the back foot, unused to Natalie's assertiveness. Her movements waned—their dance slowed to a stop. "Uh... yes."

Natalie looked her over for moment, biting her lip. The world shrunk to just the two of them, static and close, the music an afterthought. The other hand that held Renee's fell away. She moved in closer, locking her fingers behind the scout, bodies flush. "How about now, _chérie_? _Tu me veux près_?"

"I..." Deep breaths. Keep breathing.

The frenchwoman leaned in, her face dangerously near. Her eyes kept searching, sparking every time they met Renee's. Natalie whispered soft and pillowy: " _Je te veux aussi, tu sais._ "

Shock gripped Renee, seizing her muscles. She had no clue what Natalie said, but the tone, the emotion, it drew her in like a moth to flame. Her knees grew weak—any barriers she had up withered in a heartbeat. Without a conscious thought, Renee found herself falling forward.

It wasn't a far distance. Natalie's lips were on hers before she could pull herself together; Renee never got another chance. She could feel the edges of her partner's mouth tilted up, smiling through the first minute or five.

It was tipsy and love-drunk and messy and neither of them cared. Renee finally let her hands roam, up and down Natalie's face, greedily along the muscles she'd been staring at. Being shorter, she found herself being wrapped up, reacting more than initiating. They stumbled backwards, lips locked, until the scout was pinned up against the counter.

"S-sorry!" Natalie mumbled. "Here, let me-"

She picked Renee up, sitting her down hastily on the granite top. Silverware clattered together, cookbooks toppled over and fell to the floor.

"H- hey!" Renee whispered as she came up for air. "Warn me next time."

" _Je ne peux pas le promettre,_ " Natalie replied, low and heady, her breath tickling her ear.

Renee wanted to have a sharp retort. Instead, she only managed a strangled exhale, dangerously close to being needy. Once could be a freak accident, but a second time was worrying—soft-spoken French was playing her like a puppet.

Thankfully, Natalie didn't push it, instead moving in again to kiss her. Hands wound through her hair, along her hips. Renee wrapped her legs around her waist. Mouths opened, tongues meeting eachother in tandem—the moment was spiraling away faster than a bad drop. Neither cared, only hungrily asking for more.

Lips broke away. The words came out breathless. " _J'ai envie plus de toi_."

"H- huh?" Shit. The room was spinning. Every touch was hot on Renee's skin.

Even Natalie looked dazed, her eyes lidded and hazy. " _Ce soir, j'ai envie de toi."_ Her lips moved to the side, kissing along the scout's jaw. " _Complètement, Renee."_

Hearing her own name pulled the plug on Renee's brain. Natalie started working down her neck. She held onto the engineer's sides for dear life, her thumbs tracing the toned lines of her abs. Her next words had to be wrought out. "We—" cut short by a breathy moan "—we doing this?"

A pause. Natalie picked her head up, breathing hard, red-faced. "Do you want to? _On peut y aller lentement-_ "

Frantic hands silenced her, covering her mouth. Renee nodded, needy and pathetic. Her legs wrapped tighter around Natalie. "If... if you say one more word in French," each syllable was an effort, low and gravelly, "I'm gonna start riding you like bike. Get... get me to your room first."

The shock on Natalie's face was evident through Renee's hands. She moved them away, her eyes wide and cheeks pushed high. "Renee! You dirty-" she stopped, thinking better of it. Instead, she picked the small legend up again, not bothering to untangle her. "Is this better? Now you can not get away."

Renee grunted from the movement. It was a struggle not to start early. "F- from what?"

" _Moi_." Natalie started to walk, carrying them both to a door across the room. " _Es-tu prêt à danser, chérie_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Updates @ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cozysoak)


End file.
